A Ryo , con amor
by AK-2003
Summary: Tras el fin de Delipa , el tiempo pasó y los tamers crecen. Rika añora muchas cosas del pasado, en especial a un chico extraordinario al que le encantaba desafiar ...pero cuando un pasado está inconcluso , retorna trayendo consigo a esa persona tan es


Los años habian pasado , los niños habian crecido . Los digimons que una vez habian tenido que retornar a su mundo estaban nuevamente de regreso con sus camaradas .  
  
Las aventuras siguieron ocurriendo de las maneras mas inesperadas , surgieron nuevos digielegidos que poco a poco fueron tomando el lugar que una vez ocupo el equipo de Takato mas a los digielegidos originales no les importo . Nuevas aventuras les esperaban y responsabilidades propias del crecimiento tambien.  
  
Rika era la unica quien añoraba las aventuras vividas al comienzo de sus carreras como tamers y sin que nadie lo supiera llevaba un diario recopilando todas las maravillosas aventuras.  
  
-me sorprende lo bien que relatas los sucesos- comento Renamon una vez a Rika - es como si todo volviera a cobrar vida.  
  
Rika le sonrio .  
  
-De veras? a lo mejor me decido a ser escritora .  
  
-Pero hay algo que me llama la atencion de tus escritos.  
  
Rika palidecio. Acaso tenia algun defecto lo que ella habia escrito con tanta dedicacion?  
  
-Que es lo que le falta?  
  
Renamon paso las paginas del cuaderno con rapidez y reviso todo dos veces.  
  
-Describes muy bien a nuestros amigos , pero apenas mencionas a Ryo Akiyama. No entiendo de por que a todos los que has mencionado con tanta precision Akiyama es al que menos considercion le tienes. Acaso le odias tanto?  
  
Rika se sonrojo.  
  
-Como odiar a alguien a quien apenas conoces?  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sabia del paradero de Ryo Akiyama , tras el incidente de Delipa el habiase marchado sin dejar rastro alguno.  
  
Nadie sabia el porque de semejante decision , ni siquiera su familia.  
  
Pero una vez el padre de Ryo confeso que no era su hijo natural sino que habia sido adoptado , pero tendian a tener ciertas diferencias y un dia , tras haber manifestado su deseo de encontrar a su familia natural , se habia marchado.  
  
- Aun sigues preocupada por el. Han pasado 3 años y aun asi le echas de menos.  
  
Rika tomo el libro y lo cerro. Ya habia tenido suficiente.  
  
Renamon tenia un presentimiento .  
  
El volveria . Asi lo habia soñado en las ultimas tres noches .  
  
Pero que sucederia cuando ese presentimiento se cumpliera? Habian cambiado muchas cosas....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-cYBERDRAMON...  
  
-Esa es la decision que has tomado , regresar . Por que tienes miedo ahora?  
  
-Porque me he ido sin decir una palabra , como siempre he causado pena a mis seres queridos.  
  
- Pero has tenido una buena razon , no lo olvides.  
  
- Pero el dolor de la perdida es algo que no se olvida , a lo mejor ya no tengo amigos aqui.  
  
Cyberdramon le dio una golpiza a la cabeza del maravilloso muchacho de 16 años . A veces su camarada podia fastidiar un buen momento .  
  
-ouch! esta vez te has pasado! - pero Ryo estaba sonriendo . Como no querer a su cyberdramon? Era fuerte , era rudo , no se andaba con palabritas cursis ...que bueno que era tener un amigo como el.  
  
- No importa . La cuestion es que has venido a salvar el pellejo de todos y no de volverte la persona mas popular de esta dimension.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez me apunte a algun torneo de digicards. Ese ha sido uno de mis momentos mas felices.  
  
-Amen por ello.  
  
Nadie podia oir las carcajadas que provenian de la punta mas alta de la torre de Tokio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
- Asi que te vas a apuntar al nuevo torneo de Digicards? - preguntole Takato a Rika un dia mientras estaban reunidos en la casa de la señorita Nonaka. La madre de Rika siempre insitia a la hija de invitar mas a menudo a sus amigos .  
  
En esta ocasion estaban Takato , Henry y sus digimons .  
  
-Claro que si , para mi es una tradicion . Ya que no esta mas ese sujeto alguien debe conservar la corona y esa debo ser yo.  
  
- Sujeto? Te refieres a Ryo?- Henry no pestañeo mientras tomaba el te.  
  
- A veces me pregunto que ha sido de Ryo - suspiro Terriermon - era un buen camarada.  
  
-No interesa! Debe estar bastante bien- corto Rika.  
  
- Era mi heroe - confeso Takato con admirracion - asi como de Hirokazu y Kenta , me hubiera gustado verle jugar con las digicards .  
  
- Bah! - Rika aun tenia grandes prejuicios contra el joven Akiyama  
  
- Tambien yo le admiraba bastante , me hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor .  
  
Renamon miraba a la gente pero no decia nada , una vez mas estaba embebida por los extraños sueños que tenia recientemente.  
  
- Entonces ustedes tambien se apuntan?  
  
-Claro que si- concluyo Takato bastante animado - por los viejos tiempos.  
  
-Por los viejos tiempos.  
  
y estrecharon sus manos , Guilmon y los otros dos digimons observaron maravillados como despertaba en ellos el viejo espiritu de camaraderia.  
  
La cosa prometia ser interesante.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
" A veces me pregunto que ha sido de el , desearia preguntarle un monton de cosas que no me atrevo a confesar a nadioe mas. Ni A RENAMON.  
  
Se que practicamente vivia para las aventuras , era el mejor tamer , el tamer legendario y ni yo podia vencerlo en las cartas .  
  
Pero tal grandeza debia de haberlke conducido por el camino de la soledad como en un principio conmigo. Pero encontrwe a Takato y a Henry y al unir nuestras fuerzas , al ser camaradas deje de ser la chica solitaria que buscaba aventuras solitarias.  
  
Me pregunto a veces cuanto habra cambiado Ryo y si sobre todo es feliz..."  
  
Rika dejo de escribir cuando se percato de sonaba el timbre para finalizar las clases , la clase habia sido un fastidio . Odiaba sobre todo la clase de japones en las tardes cuando deseaba salir a correr y tomar aire fresco . Era un fastidio asistir a una escuela privada de monjas y pasarse medio dia rezando o cuidarse de que no lo sorprendiera haciendo algun acto indebido.  
  
Entonces vio a una multitud de chicas asomandose por la reja de la escuela . Algo o alguien estaba causando un monton de alboroto.  
  
Entonces lo vio. Vio al joven mas atractivo de toda la ciudad , era castaño y de ojos azules y le recordaba mucho a ... no , no podia ser el.  
  
- Vamos Reiko!- animaban las chicas - tu puedes ganarle!  
  
Una chica de pelo azul , a quien Rika conocia como a una de sus mas acerrimas rivales en lo que el juego de digicards se referia estaba apostando una partida contra el joven .  
  
-Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi gigadramon!  
  
- pues una puerta del Destino de Magna Angemon puede absorver a un apocalimon.  
  
Habia sido un buen combate pero fianlmente el joven habia decidido acabar la partida con una inusitada rapidez.  
  
Reiko Mikunoi estaba livida de la rabia , habias e chocado contra este guapo desconocido mientras salia de la escuela y tanto a el como a ella se le habian caido unas digicards. Como a ella le interesaba desafiar a todo individuo aficionado a dicho juego a un duelo de tamers ella no habia podido resistir la tentacion de desafirlo.  
  
Y todas sus amigas siempre la apoyaban cuando esto sucedia . Rika creia que ella estaba absolutamente loca de remate.  
  
pero Reiko no poseia un digimon camarada .  
  
- Lo lamento amiga . Si bien eres una princesa guerrera en estas cosas te falta la experiencia de una autentica batalla de digimons. Es facil planear estrategias en el papel, pero la pracitca es algo absolutamente diferente.  
  
Rika sacudio la cabeza.  
  
-Akiyama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se dieron la vuelta al ver a la antigua reina de los digimons alzar la voz .  
  
Pero cuando la gente se aparto el se disponia a marcharse como si no la hubiera visto. Pero ella le tiro de un brazo .  
  
TENIA QUE SER eL . lO sentia . Y el corazon comenzo a latirle con gran velocidad.  
  
- Tan solo pasaba para ver a una vieja amiga . Y ahora que estoy viendola con mis ojos lamento mil veces mas el haberme marchado.  
  
El la miraba con ojos tristes y profundos . Si antes era guapo ahora lo era mil veces mas , pero si compararan a Takato y a Henry con el ellos aun parecerian niños a su lado.  
  
Ryo estaba muy cerca de ser un hombre por completo.  
  
-Por que? por que has regresado?  
  
- Porque he dejado muchas cuestiones pendientes y es tiempo de que las resuelva.  
  
Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el tomo su rostro con ambas manos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.  
  
Rika no pudo menos que responder al calido y apasionado beso de manera instintiva . El mundo literalmente se convirtio en un caos , mientras los labios se tocaban el cielo se revolvio y las estrellas amenazaban con caerse mientras los planertas se movian al unisono de la melodia del romance en el aire.  
  
"Ojala que el tiempo se parase en este mismo tiempo"  
  
Pero cuando el la solto ella estaba tan aturdida que no,podia decir nbada.  
  
-Os estare esperando en el torneo- murmuro el antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.  
  
-Por que no nos habias dicho que tenias un novio tan guapo?- le increspo Hika , una compañera - Fijate que Reiko intento ligar con el.  
  
- Por que? - seguia murmurando - porque has tenido que regresar? Y por que ese beso?  
  
Ahora Rika sabia una cosa , seria muy triste para ella si El decidia irse nuevamente.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Asi que ha regresado?!  
  
Habian pasado dos horas desde el acontecimiento y ni ella ni sus dos amigos podian creer lo que habia pasado .  
  
Estaban reunidos en el antiguo escondite de Guilmon en el parque de la ciudad , muchas veces solian reunirse para recordar viejos tiempos . Guilmon ya no vivia alli pues los padres de Takato le habian adoptado ...incluso ayudaba con las entregas a domicilio de pan y bocadillos y gracias a la presencia de guilmon atrajeron tantos clientes que terminaron por mudarse a un local mas grande y comprar una casa bien amplia . Si , tAKATO PODRIA DECIRSE , NADABA EN ABUNDANCIA POR ESOS TIEMPOS.  
  
- Vaya.- decia Guilmon- que felicidad! Ahora sabemos que no se murio ni nada por el estilo!  
  
-No digas esas cosas que es de mal gusto!- le reto Terriermon.  
  
- Pero porque solo te visito a ti Rika? - le pregunto Takato bastante intrigado - al parecer nunca dejo de estimarte.  
  
Rika se ruborizo pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Nunca se le entendera a ese sujeto , siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana . Intentar entenderlo es como querer entender el por que los lobos le aullan a la luna. - Esa era Renamon .  
  
- Pero dices que se le veia triste , no? - Henry era el mas reflexivo de los tres . - Entonces ... algo esta por ocurrir .  
  
-La primera vez que le conocimos estaba en el digimundo , el habia anticipado de algun modo que habia problemas entre ambos mundos - razono Renamon - Ahora , incluso en sueños , le he visto tratando de advertirnos acerca de algo muy serio que ira a ocurrir dentro de poco .  
  
-"El aire esta enrarecido , las aves estan volando despavoridas de este lugar ... cuando hablo del retorno del justiciero es cuando esta por ocurrir la hora oscura ..entonces ...una verdad terrible y maravillosa esta por ser desvelada antes de que regrese la hora de la luz..." Que cosas cursis que lees Rika- reiase TERRIERMON QUIEN HABIA vislumbrado entre las cosas de la mochila semiabierta de la chica y curioso como era , nunca podia resistir la tentacion de leer cualquier libro que se le apareciera en sus narices.  
  
-Oye! Devuelveme ese libro! - protesto Rika - no es de incumbencia.  
  
- Me gusto la frase - sonrio Takato - como se llama el libro?  
  
-"Destino y justicia". Es una novela cualquiera que baje de internet , no es muy buena que digamos pero la trama es interesante y quiero saber como termina . Aun no lo he terminado.  
  
-Pues parece una profecia ...sera que se puede aplicar a nosotros?- sugirio Takato .  
  
Rika y Henry le miraron con un gran escepticismo , a veces Takato se las daba de ser un mitico .  
  
Digimons y humanos se echaron a reir .  
  
Ni que estuvieran protagonizando un capitulo de la dimension desconocida.  
  
Solo Renamon no se rio. Tenia otras ideas en mente.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
- Esta bien - decia un hombre en el hall del hotel Sheraton de Tokio - es cierto que el legendario Tamer , Akiyama participara del gran Torneo pero no dara entrevistas.  
  
-Es cierto que piensa recuperar su corona de las manos de Rika Makino?  
  
Otro periodista pregunataba al mismo tiempo: -Sabe que ha sido de Akiyama en estos ultimos tres años y la razon de su desaparicion de los medios?  
  
-Acaso tiene que ver con el digimundo?  
  
El hall estaba abarrotado de periodistas y el gerente del hotel estaba tratando de echarlos hacia 20 minutos.  
  
-No se!!!! Ahora despejen este lugar antes de que llame a los guardias!  
  
-Pero queremos unas palabras de Ryo Akiyama . El publico merece saber...- decia una reportera.  
  
-No hablara , ha dejado instrucciones para que se le deje tranquilo!  
  
En los dias siguientes seria tal caos que de no ser por cyberdramon Ryo hubiera quedado atrapado en el hotel pues habia periodistas hasta en la sopa. Incluso uno habia tratado de entrar a escondidas a su suite...cyberdramon lo mando a volar.  
  
Ryo estaba acostado en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando vio a una sombra a su lado.  
  
-Renamon- sonrio Ryo - veo que no has tenido ningun problema en venir aqui. Me sorprende que Cyber te haya dejado llegar hasta aqui.  
  
-No importa , hemos tenido una pequeña conversacion . Ahora esta soñando con los angelitos.-  
  
Renamon sabia el arte de hipnotizar a cualquier ser viviente con la mirada y cyberdramon habia sido una de sus victimas . Renamon no estaba de humor para reencuentros emocionados.  
  
- Ahora , Ryo . Se que has hecho una visita perturbadora a mi camarada . Puedes decirme que diablos te ha hecho regresar y el porque?  
  
-nO tiene sentido ocultarlo . verdad? . Esta bien , te dire mi razon y por lo tanto necesitare tambien de tu ayuda . Es muy serio.  
  
-Algo asi me has dicho en sueños . Pero quiero saber otra cosa , Akiyama.  
  
Ryo la miro sin entender.  
  
- Realmente podras proteger el corazon de Rika? Ella no se merece mas decepciones en su vida.  
  
- REALMENTE , DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ELLA. --------------------------------------------  
  
"Volvio como si no hubiera estado ausente jamas , sin embargo tras los breves momentos que hemos intercambiado he notado cuan cambiado estaba. No se le veia arrogante pero tampoco en actitud humilde.  
  
Diablos, porque nunca dejo de ser tan atractivo? Con ese beso senti como mi mundo se devastaba , ni siquiera Henry , en aquella primera vez que me beso ha ejercido ese efecto tan grandioso en mi alma de mujer.Es como si hasta entonces , jamas hubiera conocido el significado de la verdadera pasion... acaso es Esto Amor?"  
  
Habian pasado tres dias desde entonces y Rika no podia olvidarlo. Y con desesperacion descubrio que queria volver a experimentarlo. Ryo traia promesas de algo maravilloso que podia ser explorado pero la tristeza de sus ojos tambien estaba presente.  
  
-Por que siempre es tan misterioso?! Siempre que aparece levanta polvo a sus pasos! Por que? Por que?  
  
Y golpeo el agua y la espuma que la rodeaba fue a parar a sus ojos.  
  
-Rayos!  
  
Renamon aparecio al tiempo que le extendia a su amiga una toalla. No era la primera vez que Rika se hacia un lio cuando se daba un baño con burbujas.  
  
-Otra vez pensando en voz alta?- pregunto Renamon tan solo para constatar lo obvio.  
  
- Si , y otra vez estoy con la mente en blanco.  
  
-Nunca imagine que el efecto de un beso podia ser tan catastrofico.  
  
Rika se quedo de blanco.  
  
-Nos ...has visto?  
  
Renamon asintio con la cabeza. Rika gimio. Claro que Renamon lo sabia, nunca se le podia ocultar nada. Era terriblemente perspicaz.A veces Rika tenia ganas de estrangularla... a veces era peor que tener una conciencia.  
  
- Claro , podria decirse que parecia Richard Guere. -  
  
Ahi Rika no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo.  
  
-Y te afecta en algo el hecho de que el ...me llegara a gustar?  
  
- A mi me preocupas pero tu eres quien tomas tus propias decisiones y sabras cargar con cualquier tipo de consecuencia . PERO no olvides lo que me has dicho recientemente , " aun no lo conozco".  
  
-Pero siempre que se me han presentado los enigmas siempre he estado resuelta a resolverlos, de hecho sabes mejor que nadie que me considero una autoridad en los enigmas.  
  
-siempre los resuelves todos.  
  
-Amen por ello.  
  
En ello escucharon la voz de la abuela de Rika .  
  
-Rika! Tienes telefono! Le digo que espere o puedes atenderle?  
  
Ella se levanto y aceptando la toalla de Renamon salio disparada al vestibulo. A lo mejor era el...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era la noche previa al torneo , Takato una vez mas se revolvia inquieto en su cama , atrapado en un sueño tan perturbador como enigmatico.  
  
Se veia a si mismo saliendo de su habitacion , podia volar sin alas como en la mayoria de los sueños.  
  
En esta ocasion sobrevolaba la ciudad como si estuviera buscando algo . En un tejado entonces vio a Renamon y ella le vio a el.  
  
-Conque lo has vuelto a hacer , verdad? Pues bien , sigueme si gustas -  
  
Se referia al episodio en que habia visto a Rika y a Renamon por primera vez cuando de una manera inesperada se habia proyectado a si mismo en el campo de batalla cuando ellas iban a luchar contra el enemigo. Takato era una de las pocas personas que oniricamente podia hacer un viaje astral. Renamon , en los primeros tiempos , habia sido la unica quien le habia creido . Rika solo habia creido que se la intentaba ligar o que estaba loco de remate , y aunque habian estrechado la amistad Rika jamas habia querido creerle...y Takato jamas la culpo por ello.  
  
Las mujeres ya de por si eran bien complicadas , lo mejor que uno podia hacer era asentir y callarse la boca.  
  
Ahora estaba compartiendo una situacion con Renamon , quien habia estado en los ultimos dias mas misteriosa que nunca.  
  
Entonces llegaron a la azotea de un rascacielos y vieron alli a Ryo y a Cyberdramon!  
  
Parecia que se iban a enfrentar contra alguien.  
  
- Ahi esta ese miserable de nuevp!!- exclamo Akiyama sin percatarse de la presencia de Takato  
  
- Siento su presencia - acompaño cyberdramon- ataco?  
  
Miraban hacia una silueta que se manifestaba fantasmagoricamente en el mismo techo , era un muchacho pero las sombras de la noche cubrian bien su rostro.  
  
Pero Ryo estaba dudando , era el rival mas terrible al que se habia enfrentado jamas y sin embargo era como ...  
  
Pero el otro muchacho ,de estatura mas baja y menuda se echo a reir.  
  
- Me das vergüenza. Y te haces llamar el Tamer legendario? No puedo creer que tu y yo tengamos el mismo origen!  
  
- Pues no te saldras con la tuya , ya lo sabes. Jamas permitire que lastimes a alguno de mis amigos.  
  
-amigos a los cuales has abandonado sin ningun miramiento asi como a tu familia adoptiva. Realmente te crees merecedor de todo aquello que piensas defender? Y en especial de esa chica?  
  
A Takato le sono demasiado conocida esa voz .  
  
-Renamon...- emepzo a decir tremulo  
  
Renamon tambien estaba en postura de ataque .  
  
-Que buena que es la camarada de tu novia. Dispuesta a defender tu pellejo. Pero ni siquiera ella posee el poder que ansias para acabar conmigo.  
  
-No es contigo con quien deseo acabar sino al maldito bastardo que te ha estado maipulando , ese es mi verdadero nemesis desde que fui concedido el ser un digielegido!  
  
Takato entonces quiso bajar pero de pronto sintio tal vertigo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos . Cuando los abrio estaba en el suelo de su habitacion.  
  
-Takato!- El fiel de Guilmon estaba a su lado , preocupado por el gran porrazo que su amigo se habia dado.  
  
-Estoy bien... descontando las estrellas que estoy viendo... creo que es mala idea comer arroz con carne al curry extra picante antes de ir a la cama.  
  
-que?  
  
Takato no dijo nada mas y se levanto algo mareado al tiempo en que se dirigia a su escritorio. Tomo las digicards y comenzo a estudiarlas . Una , se le cayo y cuando la levanto se quedo helado.  
  
Rezo para que nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a semejante digimon.  
  
-Pero como es posible que me preocupe por algo asi? Estoy dormido , nervioso por el torneo de ...bueno de hoy ...y tengo una buena imaginacion que termina aterrorizando a cualquiera. Creo que es mejor que deje de ver tanta television.  
  
Todavia no queria creer que el regreso de Ryo tuviera que ver con el inicio de alguna desgracia.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Se ha ido - musito Ryo cayendo de rodillas hacia el suelo. Pero no se sentia aliviado.  
  
-Hace cuanto que ha ocurrido esto?- pregunto Renamon con el corazon aun latiendole a mil por hora.  
  
-En lo que para ustedes son meses , para mi hace unas semanas. Sabes que soy un tamer que viaja a traves del tiempo.  
  
-Se que me has contado toda la historia de tu vida , y que no eres originario de esta dimension. Cuando mencionaste que habias ido a buscar a tu verdadera familia fue cuando te topaste con... el.  
  
- Si - Ryo suspiro - en aquel entonces no tenia un conocimiento absoluto sobre el poder de mi digivice , y no tenia control sobre las puertas dimensionales que abria conforme buscaba mi camino de regreso... cai por error en una realidad paralela y conoci a un enemigo formidable al que temo mucho mas que al propio Delipa.  
  
-Pero actua de manera diferente que Delipa.  
  
-Pero ha sido el responsable de que Delipa enloqueciera- Declaro Cyberdramon - Por lo tanto hemos estado entrenando en estos tres años para este dia y asi derrotarle finalmente.  
  
-Eso sera algo muy interesante de ver , y cuando lo consigan...que piensan hacer?  
  
Ryo no contesto .  
  
-Aun asi participaras en el gran torneo?  
  
-Pensaba hacerlo por los viejos tiempos , pero esta situacion lo ha cambiado todo. Se ve que no cesara de perseguirme vaya a donde vaya asi que me temo que el torneo sera nuestro campo de batalla.  
  
Ryo saco una digicard de su mazo y se quedo mirandola.  
  
-Pero , nunca perdere la esperanza . Pues se que todo estara bien . No permitire que nadie mas salga lastimado.  
  
Y arrojo las cartas al aire.  
  
-Entiendes Milleniunmon?????!!!!! Nunca jamas permitire que vuelvas a fastidiarme a mi o a alguno de mis amigos!!!!Nunca Jamas!!!!!  
  
RENAMON Y cyberdramon se miraron entre si y sonrieron.  
  
Ryo Akiyama llevaba las de ganar .  
  
Luego bostezo , dio las buenas noches a los digimons , se lavo los dientes y se fue a dormir.  
  
'No soño con los angelitos , sino con una hermosa deidad que le acusaba de ser un arrogante carilindo que causaba problemas por doquier. El la hacia callar con un beso mientras se reia.  
  
Cyberdramon le veia sonreir mientras Akiyama dormia a pierna suelta y movio la cabeza con un suspiro.  
  
Jamas entenderia a su tamer, podia pasar por la situacion mas tremenda y un minuto despues ponia una expresion de feliz cumpleaños.  
  
-Humanos, jamas les entendere.  
  
Minutos despues Cyberdramon roncaba a pierna suelta. Soño en cambio que le daba una paliza a Apocalimon y a Mefismon y despues los obligaba a sembrar margaritas.  
  
Cyberdramon tambien tenia mucho de Ryo, lo admitiera o no.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Habia toda una multitud apostada en la entrada del estadio en donde se habia fijado el torneo , los auspiciantes estaban felices puesto que ya veian las ganancias por anticipado.  
  
La cadena televisiva que estaba cubriendo el torneo estaba aun mas feliz por los altos indices de rating que estaban destilando.  
  
Los fanaticos del juego de los bichos digitales estaban expectantes pues ya se habia corrido la noticia de que el Tamer legendario habia regresado y que queria recuperar su corona.  
  
Se hacian muchas especulaciones acerca de el , pero el hecho de que no hubiera querido recibir a los periodistas habia hecho que se acrecentaran mas y mas.  
  
En aquellos momentos , si Madonna y Michael Jackson hubieran hecho una actuacion en conjunto los nipones se hubieran centrado aun mas en Ryo. Akiyama , con el hecho de su misteriosa desaparicion y abrupta reaparicion hizo sombra a las celebridades locales e internacionales.  
  
Tambien habia enviados de la CNN , pues con los años el juego tambien se habia hecho muy popular en el continente norteamericano y habia muchos representates de otros paises candidatos a la corona de Gran Tamer.  
  
-Que follon!- protesto Terriermon , apoyado como siempre en la cabeza de Henry. A Henry personalmente no le molestaba qu su amiguito se le subiera encima pero se sentia ridiculo cada vez que un grupo de chicas que pasaba por las calles les veian y terminaban riendose de el. Terriermon nunca llego a entender la incomodidad de su amigo cuando esto sucedia.  
  
-Si , tienes razon . - apoyo Guilmon - casi no se puede ver la entrada.  
  
-Pero ya estamos inscriptos , tenemos los pases y ...waaa- bostezo Takato - ademas ya nos conocen. Y tenemos a la famosa reina de los digimons con nosotros.  
  
Rika se ruborizo cuando Takato la llamo Reina . Recordo las palabras que Ryo le habia dicho en aquella ocasion en que habian ido a pelear contra Delipa :" Si tu eres la reina de los digimons entonces yo sere el Rey" Era una de las sutiles insinuaciones que Ryo le habia hecho y ella , aun siendo una niña ruda e inocente le habia contestado :"como fastidias"  
  
Ya Ryo era el mas maduro de todo el grupo y sabia cuando le gustaba una chica. El habia tratado de hacerselo entender pero ella jamas le habia escuchado de la manera en que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ahora.  
  
-No te veo con muy buena cara , Takato- carraspeo ella saliendo de su ensoñacion - acaso no has dormido nada?  
  
-Este , me cai de la cama.- se rio el amigo , no se atrevia a confesar que habia tenido otro episodfi extraño en sueños. Ni Henry ni Rika le creerian. Pero miro a Renamon y ella asintio.  
  
Takato no tardo en palidecer. Ahora necesitaba hablar con ella pro Renamon sacudio la cabeza y acto seguido desaparecio.  
  
-Vamos! Ya es hora de entrar- apunto Henry .  
  
-Realmente vendra Akiyama a este lugar?- pregunto Takato - por ahora no le hemos visto.  
  
-Mueve los malditos pies de una vez!- Rika no tenia paciencia con los lentos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hirokazu y Kenta habian decidido no participar pues sabian que jamas llegarian a los primeros lugares , pero estaban muy emocionados porque habian recibido en sus casas unos pases de lujo para el torneo . Juri estaba junto a ellos y mostraba igual emocion . Pero Kenta era el mas emocionado de todos pues junto con los pass habia recibido una carta del propio Akiyama pidiendole que asistiera especialmente y sobre todo , que trajera a Marine Angemon.  
  
-Lo ves? - Kenta estaba exhibiendose como un pavo real - Akiyama considera que soy el mejor tamer de los dos.  
  
-Neah...seguro que mi carta se extravio en el correo.  
  
- Si claro y entonces porque me vinieron ambas cosas en un sobre lacrado?  
  
-A lo mejor no tenia tiempo y echo las cartas apurado- Juri era bien conciliadora.  
  
-No puedo entender por que prefiere a un debilucho como el- protesto Hirokazu - soy mejor tamer que el.  
  
-Te equivocas-  
  
Y pronto estallo la discusion , ya estaban acomodados y la gente que se sentaba crca de ellos comenzo a silbar y a pedirles que se callaran.  
  
-Si no se callan de una vez hare sushi de ustedes y me los comere con mucho gusto!!!!  
  
Los muchachos se callaron la boca temblando de miedo al ver a la joven e inocente Juri transformarse en una bruja diabolica enfurecida.  
  
-Perdon!Perdon!- ya estaban besandole los pies .  
  
-Asi esta mucho mejor. Verdad Marine Angemon?  
  
El pequeño digimon rosa estaba sobre la falda de Juri y asintio.  
  
-Espero que no hayas heredado esa falta de humildad.Pobrecito de ti marine... no prefieres que sea tu tamer?  
  
Y se echaron a reir.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El torneo en esta ocasion era muy diferente a los otros y los digielegidos asi se dieron cuenta en cuanto el presentador leyo las reglas.  
  
Ahora seria como en la primera parte de la serie YU GI OH! Las batallas serian tridimensionales mientras que habria dos extremos con proyectores del juego.  
  
Todo iba muy bien , y tanto el publico como los tamers disfrutaban con esta nueva modalidad haciendo casi reales las batallas . Takato , Henry y Rika jugaron un muy buen papel y pronto pasaron a las semifinales .  
  
Ryo habia aparecido a su vez y habia hecho unas jugadas grandiosas ...pero tan pronto terminaba de jugar volvia a su camerino privado y ni Rika ni nadie podia acercarsele.  
  
Pero ahora habia otro individuo jugano , llevaba unos anteojos negros y era mas bien de unos trece años ...pero Takato casi se cayo de espaldas cuando le vio.  
  
-No puede ser! Es el sujeto de anoche! Contra el que Ryo iba a pelear!  
  
-Perdon?- Rika le agarro del cuello- que es lo que no nos has contado?  
  
-Era solo un sueño , no creo que...  
  
Sus amigos lo encañonaron en un rincon y le miraron de aquella forma tan especial que solian hacer los amigos cuando querian descubrirte un secreto.  
  
-mas vale que abras el pico!  
  
Reika Mikunoi era la contendiente elegida para pelear contra el desconocido y era muy buena .  
  
Eligio sus cartas con cuidado y como peleador principal eligio a Agumon .  
  
El desconocido sonrio y tomo a un Gabumon como contricante.  
  
No relatare de forma extensiva las jugadas que hicieron excepto que holograficamente las personas pudieron ver como digievolucionaban las bestias y asumian diferentes posturas de ataque y defensa .  
  
Pero Reiko , por mas que queria no podia superar al muchacho y la expresion furiosa y desesperada de ella denotaba eso.  
  
Finalmente el digimon del muchacho hizo una digievolucion superior a la mega y le transformo en Magna Garurumon y con un par de cartas extras termino por aniquilar a Wargreymon.  
  
El muchacho nunca habia dejado de sonreir y Rika no pudo menos que sentir un escalofrio cuando el dijo las unicas palabras que permitio que el publico oyera:  
  
- Si bien eres una princesa guerrera en estas cosas te falta la experiencia de una autentica batalla de digimons. Es facil planear estrategias en el papel, pero la pracitca es algo absolutamente diferente.  
  
"POR que dijo las mismas palabras que Ryo? Esto es demasiado extraño para ser una casualidad. "  
  
Entonces el se giro y miro a los tamers , salio del podio y se dirigio hacia ellos.  
  
-Me sorprende que aun no se hayan dado cuenta excepto Takato .  
  
Takato se enderezo y miro al muchacho con una expresion extraña.  
  
-Quitate los anteojos por favor . Aun no puedo creer que seas ...  
  
-Acaso le conoces?- inquirio Terriermon- Esperen! conozco ese olor! No puede ser!  
  
Henry y Rika se miraron con triste curiosidad . Aun no entendian.  
  
Pero entonces Ryo aparecio detras de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Ya basta! No te atrevas a molestar a mis amigos!  
  
-Ryo !  
  
-Al fin has decidido dejar de esconderte verdad?- el otro se rio - No importa , por ahora respetar las reglas , vencere a todos los estorbos y te estare esperando en la final . Porque deberian todos saber que yo soy el verdadero tamer legendario y no esta patetica figura - y procedio a quitarse los anteojos negros y los amigos de Ryo no pudieron menos que soltar una exclamacion de franca sorpresa al ver a un Ryo de trece años plantado frente a ellos. Era la viva estampa del Ryo que habian conocido por primera vez en el digimundo.  
  
-Acaso esto es una broma ?!- grito Rika- No puede ser que haya dos Ryos!!!!!  
  
El adolescente que estaba junto a Rika asintio , Takato se echo sobre una silla sintiendo que le faltaba la respiracion . Henry miraba con furia a los dos Ryos.  
  
El mas joven se marcho sin decir nada mas , ya habia hecho lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
- Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa ...- pero ninguno de los cuatro escuchaba la voz del presentador.  
  
Ryo suspiro cuando los pares de ojos de sus antiguos amigos se clavaron en el . TENIA QUE EXPLICARLO.  
  
-Por donde empezare?  
  
Rika le dio una cachetada antes de contestar.  
  
-Nos has matado a todos de la preocupacion ! Donde te has metido en todos estos años?! Eres un inconsciente! Acaso no te das cuenta de que no puedes jugar con los corazones de las personas...- y no pudo menos que sollozar.  
  
Ryo no sabia que decir pues tambien tenia un nudo en la garganta. Simplemente se limito a abrazarla .  
  
Takato y Henry no sabian tampoco que decir , su antiguo amigo y camarada estaba parado delante de ellos ... pero no sabian como reaccionar . Al fin y al cabo apenas lo conocian y no sabian nada de este nuevo Ryo.  
  
Pero Ryo si supo que debia decir , deshizo su abrazo y miro a todos.  
  
-Perdonenme-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Renamon estaba vigilando todas las entradas de acceso entre el digimundo y el mundo real pero todavia no habia hallado nada. El verdadero eneigo se estaba ocultando mejor de lo que lo hacia en su momento delipa.  
  
Pero el peligro seguia sintiendose en el aire.  
  
Entonces cuando iba a abandonar la busqueda se encontro con Cyberdramon quien volo hacia ella.  
  
-Se donde se encuentra! le he localizado!  
  
-Donde esta?  
  
- Nuestros amigos peligran! se dirige al estadio!  
  
-maldita sea!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
El publico ardia mas que nunca de la expectativa, ahora eran la final.  
  
Tal como el Ryo mas joven habia predicho , habia conseguido alcanzar la final .  
  
Takato y henry , por turnos se le habian enfrentado en uno de los duelos virtuales.  
  
Pero ese Ryo les vencio de la manera mas humillante y encima tuvo el descaro de reirseles en sus caras.  
  
Los perdedores quisieron comerselo crudo .  
  
Rika enfrentose con el Ryo que la besara y fue una batalla memorable pues fue bastante larga y emocionante . Era como presenciar una de las batallas de dragon ball con digimons .  
  
-Me las pagaras- habia declarado ella- por besarme sin mi permiso y por ser un arrogante pagado de ti mismo quien siempre hace lo que se le da la gana!  
  
Ryo habia disfrutado de esa batalla y no queria que se terminara pues se estaba enamorando cada vez mas de la joven y ahora uqe la tenia delante suyo no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie les separar de nuevo .  
  
Sin quererlo Rika le estaba dando una fuerza y un valor que le estaban ayudadndo a fortalecer su determinacion de acabar con esa terrible cuestion del pasado de una vez por todas.  
  
Rika aun estaba digieriendo la historia que Ryo les habia contado de si mismo , de como habia sido su primera vez en un digimundo muy diferente al de ellos y de su primer encuentro con un terrible digimon llamado milleniunmon.  
  
Despues cuando habia colaborado con un grupo de ocho digielegidos y a un omegamon a derrotar a Diaborom . Pero la parte que mas les habia enternecido era cuando un resucitado milleniunmon , intentando introducir en Ryo una espora maligna habia afectado a un amigo suyo llamado KEN ICHIJOUJI.  
  
Una de las razon es por las cuales Ryo habia querido regresar a su mundo de origen era el deseo de saber el paradero de su amigo Ken , finalmente le habia encontrado y su conciencia se habia aliviado cuando le hallo en perfectas condiciones y apoyado por nuevos amigos . El grupo de los digielegidos originales que habia derrotado a Diaborom.  
  
Pero cuando quiso regresar a la dimension tamer , su digivice se descompuso y fue a caer en otra linea temporal y no pudo menos que presenciar como un doble suyo era afectado por las esporas de milleniunmon e intento destruir ambos mundos de su realidad.  
  
Pero Ryo le habia detenido y su otro yo , en venganza , juro que le destruiria y Milleniunmon habia abierto un agujero en el tiempo y se lo llevo.  
  
Ryo , desde entonces , viendo que su otro yo era mas poderoso que el , dedicose a entrenar y adquirir la experiencia de otros elegidos de otros mundos.  
  
Pero los años pasaron y no supo nada del otro pero cuando estaba retornando a la dimension tamer para solucionar lo que habia dejado pendiente sintio la presencia de su eneimgo y cuando llego a la torre de Tokio le esperaba un demidevimon portando el mensaje de advertencia de su enemigo. -que esta dimension sea el escenario de nuestra confrontacion , si no nos vences entonces este mundo sera el pasto del mismisimo infierno.-  
  
Por ello , pese a todo Ryo vencio a Rika finalmente . Era el quien debia ser quien enfrentara al otro Ryo , lamento haber involucrado a sus amigos pero no habia tenido opcion.  
  
Necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible.  
  
"todo saldra bien". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Rika una vez mas habia sido derrotada por el gran Akiyama pero eso era algo previsible , Ryo era el Tamer legendario y eso lo habia demostrado una vez mas con su reaparicion.  
  
Pero ahora habia un misterio aun mas envolvente en el que la primera vez que le habia conocido. Por que habia un doble de el?  
  
Ryo lo habia explicado. Y aun asi faltaban piezas en ese rompecabezas.  
  
Ahora Takato , Rika , Henry y todos los demas tamers eran especatdores de la batalla entre tamers mas inusual de toda la historia . Pero nadie mas que ellos tres sabia aquello.  
  
" Cuando Ryo nos relato todo aquello , no pude menos que admirarle y tenerle compasion a la vez. Si consideraba que mi vida era problematica al conocer la de Juri vi que en la real perspectiva que no lo era , pero ahora , conociendo la de Ryo ambas nos quedamos cortas con lo que el tuvo que pasar.  
  
Y mas alla de que las circunstancias fueron extrañas y bastante tragicas el jamas ha perdido aquella luz que le hace sobresalir de los demas , es el chico mas extraordinario que he conocido y ahora que le conozco mas puedo llegar a entender el por que siempre esta sonriendo y porque siempre encarara con ese valor tan especial todos los desafios de su vida. Pero ahora mi corazon acompaña al suyo pues con ese beso que nos dimos hemos intercambiado una promesa mas profunda que el propio matrimonio. Ahora ya se que jamas podre amar a otro ...solo a el.  
  
Mi corazon no puede menos que sentir esa compasion hacia el chico al que intente odiar en el principio de los tiempos y le amo mas al ver que El tendra que luchar contra el enemigo mas formidable ...al propio Ryo Akiyama. Pero se que vencera , pues la batalla constante que uno mismo lleva es consigo mismo y el verdadero poder se adquiere cuando se es capaz de conocerse a si mismo y armonizar.  
  
Si ... amo a Ryo Akiyama y le apoyare hasta en sus ultimas consecuencias . Esa es mi promesa hacia El , a Ryo , con amor..."  
  
Ryo estaba en uno de los podios y estaba seleccionando las cartas que iba a usar. Miro hacia el otro extremo y vio al otro quien estaba haciendo lo mismo .  
  
-Y ahora estos dos participantes que han llegado a la final del modo mas espectacular pelearan por el titulo de rey de los Tamers y debo confesar que he estado esperando esta batalla con ansias pues han peleado de manera extraordinaria. Aqui a mi izquierda se encuentra el gran Akiyama , quien tras haber estado ausente tanto tiempo por fin ha regresado a pelear este combate. Quieres decirnos algo Ryo?  
  
Ryo acepto el microfono y todos los presentes esperaron expectantes a que hablara. Los periodistas estaban mas ansiosos que nadie pues era la primera vez que Ryo iba a hablar!  
  
-A todos los presentes , excepto a mis amigos , les pido una cosa. Marchense. Esta sera la batalla mas terrible y jamas me perdonare a mi mismo si un inocente sale lastimado.  
  
Todos se echaron a reir , si que era un buen bromista.  
  
-Si claro ...promete ser candente pues ustedes son despiadados en el uso de sus estrategias- seguia riendose el conductor.- bueno , ahora me dirigire al participante de la derecha quien no ha querido revelarnos su nombre verdadero ni su rostro ...me pregunto como es que ha sido aceptado eso por los jueces si...bah! que importa . Es uno de los mejores jugadores que he visto en mucho tiempo , derroto a dos tamers muy prestigiosos , Takato y Henry quienes ustedes sabran , una vez salvaron a nuestro mundo de un mosntruo llamado Delipa.  
  
El publico aplaudio con ganas .  
  
El otro individuo tambien acepto el microfono . Y seguia exhibiendo la misma sonrisa sardonica . Los tres tamers amigos de Ryo le miraron con odio.  
  
-No se que piensa decir pero es cualquier otro excepto Ryo - Guilmon no queria creer lo que le habian contado ...Ryo era bueno , era incapaz de llevar a cabo cualquiera de las maldades que el propio Ryo habia relatado.  
  
El Ryo villanesco miro a Rika y le tiro un beso , Rika se sintio muy confundida.  
  
-Si quieren saber quien soy ...soy Ryo AKIYAMA . Y el otro Ryo tenia razon en advertirles ...ustedes estorban y si no abandonan este lugar los sepultare a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Y alzo su amno derecha y todos pudieron ver que llevaba lo que parecia un reloj de muñeca ...pero era un digivice , y como en witchblade se transformo en puñetera y con ella dio un golpe al suelo.  
  
Su poder era terrible , de la onda que se desprendio el suelo comenzo a temblar y la gente salio huyendo despavorida al instante.  
  
Rika y los otros cayeron al suelo y tanto terriermon como Guilmon digievolucionaron en Growlmon y Gargolmon. Se apresuraron a proteger a sus camaradas y a Rika.  
  
-Es un bastardo!!!- grito Rika - Renamon!!!! Donde estas ?!!  
  
Mientras tanto Marine Angemon envolvio a sus amigos con sus burbujas en forma de corazon .  
  
- Bien , el campo esta despejado y no me mires mal "hermano" , tan solo cumpli con tus deseos. Acaso no deseabas que todos se marcharan? Podria haber utilizado mas poder y haberlos matado en una fraccion de segundos. Pero antes de llamar a nuestros camaradas juguemos a este tonto torneo ...por los viejos tiempos.  
  
Con su digivice evito que Growlmon y gargolmon , quienes estaban corriendo enfurecidos contra el le tocaran. Emitio un golpe invisible que les empujo contra una de las paredes de concreto del estadio y les encrusto en ella sin la menor muestra de remordimiento.  
  
-Guilmon!- exclamo Takato  
  
-Terriermon!- Henry no la penso dos veces y corrio hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo.  
  
Ambos digimons dedigievolucionaron.  
  
-Ese no es Ryo!- se disculpo terriermon- ese es el mismisimo demonio.  
  
-Lo intentare de nuevo - Guilmon se incorporo con dificultad  
  
-Ni se les ocurra!- esa era la voz perenitoria del Ryo bueno .- aun no es tiempo!  
  
"Y los dos comenzaron a jugar , tal como en el programa de YU GI OH! , Ryo parecia Yugi con el poder de su talisman despertado mientras que el otro parcia Pegasus . Observe las dos caras de un mismo ser y enonces vi que el Ryo maligno tenia razon , era Ryo. PERO SI BIEN CADA PERSONA TIENE UN LADO OSCURO Y UN LADO BUENO SE QUE POR LO QUE NOS CONOTO MI RYO ES QUE ANTES DE SER VICTIMA DE MILLENIUNMON ERA BUENO Y QUE QUERIA SALVARLE.  
  
En eso residia la mayor de las batallas , la verdadera victoria no es realmente matar a tu oponente sino hacer de el tu aliado."  
  
El juego duro dos horas y ninguno parecia vencer , estaban muy equilibrados . Pero era logico pues eran la misma persona y encaraban la batalla de manera muy similar.  
  
Los restantes tamers observaban sin atreverse a decir nada , por ahora eran espectadores.  
  
Pero finalmente Ryo , el bueno combino las cartas de Seraphimon y Goddramon e hizo aparecer el digimon mas poderoso ...Seraphimon en Dragon Mode y puso final , de una manera elegante y compasiva a la vez la batalla.  
  
-Maldicion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El Ryo mas joven estaba livido de rabia. Era su primer enfrentamiento de cartas y habia perdido. Habia devastado su realidad , habia causado estragos en otras ... y por primera vez perdia en un duelo de ficcion.  
  
-Yo soy el tamer legendario_!!!! yo lo soy!!!!!!!!  
  
Los tamers se pusieron a celebrar con euforia... acaso se habia terminado todo?  
  
En ese momento aparecieron renamon y Cyberdramon quienes encararon directamente al REyo mas joven quien empezo a retorcerse como si hubiera inqgerido veneno.  
  
-Renamon! Cyberdramon! - llamo Rika  
  
- Has sido muy listo en esconderte en el cuerpo de este niño- Cyberdramon se ddispuso a atacrlñe- pero tengo el permiso de matarte si las cosas no tiene punto de retorno!!!  
  
-Que quiere decir?- pregunto Juri  
  
- Significa , que aun sabiendo que es el doble de su amo ...si es poseido por la maldad absoluta tendra que matarlo.  
  
Todos vieron que una luz negra se desprendia del digivice de ese Ryo y comenzaba a envolverlo ...iba a sufrir una transformacion.  
  
-Digievolucionen! - ordeno Ryo a sus amigos- es ahora o nunca!!!!  
  
Y los tamers se fusionaron con sus digimons y Gallantmon , Saint Galgomon y Sakuyamon aparecieron en el acto.  
  
Y entonces... del lugar de donde estaba parado el Ryo mas joven surgio el digimon mas terrible de todos los tiempos...Milleniunmon.  
  
- No puede ser!- Sakuyamon estaba atonita - entonces Ryo decia la verdad ... ha sido victima de ese digimon y absorvido por el .  
  
Milleniunmon se rio.  
  
-Esta es mi venganza por haber estropeado mis planes , Tamer Ryo , cuando atrapaste mi cuerpo en el cristal negro juntyo a ese digielegido Ichijouji una de las esporas de mi ser abrio un agujero en el espacio y viaje a traves de ese lugar con el fin de volver a atraparte. Y asi lo hice con un doble tuyo , hice de el mi marioneta y utilizando su cuerpo he estado buscandote por todo este tiempo .  
  
Cuando al fin nos reencontramos te negaste lisa y llanamente a pelear conmigo , incluso sabiendo que habia sido yo quien enloqueciera ese programa Delipa para fastidiarte! Ahora deberas matarme si quieres librarte de mi para siempre!  
  
Y los amigos de de Ryo procedieron a luchar contra el .  
  
Ryo se reunio con un noqueado cyberdramon y se fusionaron en Justimon , pero en un Justimon diferente al que Rika conocia pues ahora tenia alas y una espada dorada .  
  
- Si , cuando hicimos la fusion , lo hice acompañado con una digicard de MAGNA aNGEMON ...AHORA tambien tengo sus poderes.  
  
" Luchamos como en los viejos tiempos y el viejo espiritu de camaraderia resurgio con mas fuerza que antes ...fue la batalla mas memorable de todas las que hemos tenido . Milleniunmon era terrible , nos golpeaba con fuerza y por momentos utilizaba tal poder que toda la ciudad temblaba. Pero aun asi Ryo no queria matar a nadie .  
  
De pronto entre Takato , Henry y yo conseguimos sujetar al enemigo"  
  
-Fantastico! Han conseguido hacerlo!- Justimon entonces alzo la espada y abrio un portal del destino .  
  
-Acaso lo enviaras al otro lado?- exclamo Gallantmon  
  
- seria inutil- dijo milleniunmon- encontraria el medio de volver y trato de resistirse al poder de la puerta del destino .  
  
-Marine ANgemon!!1- llamo Justimon y el pequeño digimon rosa acudio a los brazos de Justimon con alegria , lo habia visto todo.  
  
- Si?  
  
-Por favor , abandona esa figura y asume la verdadera. y POR ELLO HE REGRESADO , conoci en otra dimension a tu forma mas poderosa y fue ella quien me envio de regreso a esta dimension... por favor , despierta como ...  
  
-Marine Angemon digievolucion suprema a ... Neo Cherubimon!!!!!  
  
Los tamers , incluido su propio camrarada miraron atonitos como el pequeño digimon se transformaba en un angel muy poderoso. Y su luz era tan brillante que era como mirar al sol.  
  
-Que asi sea-  
  
Y lo cubrio todo de luz , cuando Rika abrio los ojos se encontro a si misma en su estado normal junto a sus amigos.  
  
Todo habia terminado .  
  
Todos estaban bien pero cuando quiso buscar a Ryo y a Cyberdramon no los encontro , habian desaparecido junto a milleniunmon.  
  
-Que ha pasado? todo sucedio tan rapido que no entiendo nada- se quejo Hirokazu  
  
-Que angel tan maravilloso es marine angemon - Juri estaba abrazando a kenta - por que nunca nos habias dicho que podia hacer algo asi.  
  
-Preguntale a el cuando despierte, yo no se nada de nada.- marine angemon estaba dormido en brazos de Kenta y con el su secreto .  
  
RRika corrio de un lado a otro.  
  
-Ryo!!!! Ryo!!!!!  
  
Takato y Henry , junto a sus digimons despertaron y trataron de entender si lo que habia sucedido no era mas que un sueño o realidad.  
  
-Rika - Renamon se planto delante de su amiga y sacudio la cabeza- cuando abri los ojos encontre esto en mis manos.  
  
Era euna carta.  
  
"Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme , al parecer sigo siendo un bastardo arrogante que juega con los corazones de las personas.  
  
Milleniunmon ha muerto asi como mi otro yo ha sido liberado . Pero no pude hacer mas nada por el que regrearlo a su mundo . Una parte de mi misma murio junto con milleniunmon pero la luz ha hecho que ambos estemos en paz...y milleniunmon ha retornado a su mundo de origen pero cargando una parte de esa luz en su propio corazon ...cuando renazca seguramente lo hara como un buen sujeto y por entonces el sacrifico de mi ser no sera en vano."  
  
Rika se echo a llorar.  
  
"PERO NO HE MUERTO. TAN SOLO HE REGRESADO EL ESPIRITU DE MI OTRO YO A SU PLANO DE ORIGEN Y DESPUES A MI MUNDO DE ORIGEN PARA REENCONTRARME CON MI FAMILIA NATAL , A QUIENES NO HE VISTO POR LARGO TIEMPO.  
  
TAN SOLO DAME ALGO DE TIEMPO , PUES REGRESARE. Con mi sincero amor , Ryo"  
  
" Y regreso . Paso un toempo y un dia mientras estaba saliendo de clases escuche a alguien que me desafiaba a un duelo de cartas.  
  
-he veindo a recuperar mi corono , reina de los digimons ...pues tu rey ha regresado.  
  
Y delante de todo el mundo nos pusimos a jugar a ese tonto juego pero estaba tan feliz que no me importo perder otra vez. Mi Ryo habia regresado !!!! Y el beso que nos dimos no tendra jamas comparacion...el universo entero se movio al ritmo de nuestro amor y ahora se que todo es posible , el destino puede jugarte bromas pero en justicia todo salra bien....  
  
Y saben que? Han pasado años de aquel suceso extraordinario y ahora debo terminar de escribir pues no es muy comocdo hacerlo mientras me estan ajustando el traje de novia...en pocos momentos sere la mujer de Ryo Akiyama y el futuro promete ser muy feliz para ambos...  
  
Asi les deseo a todos ustedes que han estado leyendo mis pensamientos , pues le dedico mi primer best seller A Ryo ,  
  
con Amor Rika "  
  
The end!!!!  
  
-Les gusto o no les gusto? Yo no se excepto que es diferente y bien romantico , tal vez esperaban mas pero asi soy yo.  
  
Si habra o no continuacion... solo dios lo sabe.  
  
Mis saludos a todos y que tengan un muy buen dia!  
  
Ayhelen 


End file.
